creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:User Submissions/N
__NOWYSIWYG__ N30KID *Do You Know? NachT RifTer *The Windigo Narcissistic Narwhals I'm a fairly new, probably amateur, and hopefully decent writer. So, by all means, edit my work (I would like to know what it is that you edited, so let me know). All edits are appreciated. *A Restless Night NaughtyBeaver *Christmas Parade *The Infection Naheenanajah *Trust NawfSide817 * The Scarface VHS Tape * Lil Wayne's Secret * Nightmare In Alief * Fatal Attraction * The School * The Last Dance Nck127 *Reflections Are Funny Things Ne0theBro *Hidden *Deus Ex Machina Necrai *Pain the Reaper Necrosanity ... You really expect some poetic prose to coincide with my series of beloved stories? Go fuck yourself. ;D *Spiral into Insanity *The Ultimate Problem Solver NecroticLasceration *The Ragged Man *Shylock's Demand Nelfen *I've Been to Hell Nekokei *Sophitia Ne0nAbyss If you want to edit my pastas go right ahead, just leave a comment with your edit so I know what was changed. *Mercy Hills Asylum Neo1223 *Earthquake Neriza *Crossover *Go Forth! *Obsessive *Of Men and Beasts *The Truth *93064th Goodbye Ness'sNightmare12 *Chewie Netherstorm *The blank cartridge Netloc *Angler Man nevetS_lletxA *The Shawn Walker Incident *Four Corners Nevin39 *Slenderman's Song *NightShade *The Monster Within NeveRsLeePwitHme If I've done any grammical mistakes please don't hesitate to edit.Also, if in any way I can make my stories and theories better tell me as soon as you can. All feedback is also thanked. Horror and Our Obsessesion for It All You Have To Say Is Sorry, For It Knows Where You Are Infinite Run FamilyVacation1.com Musical Seranade The Apex NicholaiThe3rd *A True Story of My Nightmare Creature Nezzumi Just a new writer trying to make the world he lives in a touch more creepy than he found it. Also, if you do any edits, please tell me what, just so I know. Also, any help on how to improve my writing is always encouraged. =] *Seeking Madness NickelSK7 I'm a normal n00b here, very young, but I'm a champion essay writer. I have been banned for a few days because of my failure to understand normal rules of the Wiki, because of my age. If I have a chance to apologize to ClericOfMadness, I will. *Don't Blink *A Trip to the City *It's Just There *Dreams & Nightmares Night The Assassin *The VHS Tape Nightengale13 * Demons and Gifts NightGhost160th *Jessica's Heart *I Walk These Woods Nightmare Bearer Criticism is always welcomed and wanted. *Cult of Knives *Hecate Island *Under the Cape NightmareHungry *Japan's Suicide Forest *Fear in the Night Nikeas *War of Mikocentia Ninjaofdarkness55 *Terror-Bytes NinjaPie94 *How I Like It? *Keep It A Secret, Okay? Ninjaxez101 * Grease the Wheels NineNotesKnives I'm just a n00b with a slight problem with insanity, so my stories/poems are always disturbing, creepy and/or bloody, if you want to fix or add to the page, tell me, then when give the ok, add only, NOT change or delete the already present content, thanks *Detroot NimhShambler *313 West Main Street Nobruc ((Real Experience)Ghost Haunt?) Nocte Creatura Nocte Creatura Nommehzombies I think any good story can have a great plot twist if it is written and performed well enough. The stories below are a mix match of reviews, some say they are excellent, and some say they are dull and boring. But, that is for you to decide. * Stupid Spam Mail (POTM Award Winner) * Diamonds * Apparitions * Valentine * A Raven (POTM Nominate) * Second Honeymoon Noodle killer *Bus stop Beast NoOneWillForget *Mr. Joy (first one, would be very nice if I'll receive some feedback) Noothgrush *My Baby This is my first submission, I'd appreciate feedback. Normanbates *Dil's Origin *Jebediah's Vision *The Circuit *What More Is There For Us? *Room 308 Notcreepypasta *Creepypasta Puzzle (A creepypasta that tests your sense of history.) *Creepypasta Puzzle 2 (See previous.) *Focus Punch 560 (Sequel to Attract 587502.) *Berry Powder (More of a fan-fiction than a creepypasta, isn't it?) *Oshawott Gore-met (No offense on Oshawott.) *The Custom Devil (This one is the best.) (The sidenotes are by Notcreepypasta.) Notdavidbowie *OpenPeggle Not-so-innocent-vicitim-nikki *The Commercial *Footsteps above the House Noughtshayde *The Footprints This is my first creepypasta, and the shortest story I have ever written. Feedback would be nice. *The Color, White My second attempt at fridge horror. I think I pulled it off rather well. Once again, feedback would really really be appreciated. Check out my first story, too! *The Taking A collaboration, and my first attempt at a pasta monster creepypasta. I don't know how I did, so feedback would be appreciated. *O'er the Hills My first poem pasta, and the first to be narrated on YouTube. Nukleahboy I wrote Die Before You Sleep, but I don't know how anyone would feel about me claiming it. Whoever published it, if you have no problem with me claiming it, just leave me a message. If you compare the writing style to the style of my newest story, you'll see the similarity. I've just gotten a bit more skilled. *Conscience NurseGlitter *Dr. Sklee: Etiquette of a Madman *Dr. Sklee: Etiquette of a Madman -Part 2- *Dr. Sklee: Etiquette of a Madman -Part 3: Final- Nutmeg3 Hi! I'm a Vocaloid and a Mario fan! My original stories will be posted here! Please enjoy! *Revenge on Mario *Anger of Kamui Gakupo Nyxson I'm a guy that draws western-anime style original characters and writes creepypasta here when I feel a story come on! *Leonard's Pumpkins These three are part of the same story *Serena *I Have You Back *Forsaken Girl Nutter Butter *Scrawler Category:Article Listing Subpages Nobody578 *The truth about feeling like your falling NoHackDT *Consequences